Memory Loss
by DigiDragon
Summary: T.K. gets amnesia will he forget everything forever or will Kari's love bring him back? Please read and review.


Memory Loss  
By: DigiDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters except Darkmangamon.  
  
It was a regular day in the Takishi house, T.K. and his mom Nancy were cleaning  
the dishes while Patamon was in his bedroom. Nancy said,"Hey T.K., I'm going to the market  
can you finish cleaning the dishes for me?" T.K. replied, Sure mom you go ahead." "Thanks hon,  
goodbye,"she left while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
A few minutes after Nancy left Patamon came out and waited for T.K. to finish. He was  
bored so he flew out the window to take a round of the street. When T.K. was putting away the  
last pile of dishes he slipped on a small puddle and his head hit the edge of the table knocking  
him unconsis.  
When Nancy came back the room was very silent, she wondered why. As soon as she   
went into the kitchen and saw T.K. on the floor she was shocked and dropped everything on the  
floor while she pulled him to the bed. When Patamon came in he saw T.K. on the bed and   
thought he was taking a nap so he went next to him and rested.  
In a while T.K. woke up and got off the bed. Patamon saw him and flew up to him and  
said,"Hey T.K. are you okay?" He replied in a dizzy sort of tone,"Huh who are you, and how can  
a stuffed animal talk?" Patamon was confused and T.K. just ignored him and kept on walking until  
Nancy saw him and said the same thing Patamon asked but T.K. still didn't know who any of them  
are. Nancy was worried he didn't even know who his own mother is, I know it has to be amnesia  
I just know it is. "Um T.K. I think you should better stay home today"  
At school it was a boring day espically for Kari Kamiya who being constantly bored   
by Davis continually asking her to go on a date with him and at the same time worring about T.K.  
because he wasn't usally absent from school so she decided that after school she would go to his  
house and find out what happened to him.  
After school Kari was about to leave when she heard three familiar voices behind her  
they belonged to Davis, Yolie, and Cody the new Digidestined. Cody said,"Hey Kari we all are   
worried about T.K. and we were wondering if we could go to his house together as a group?"  
Kari just about to do the same thing accepted their offer and they all went to T.K.'s house.  
Nancy opened the door to see the digidestined there and said,"Kari thank goodness  
you came yesterday T.K. hit his head and now he dosen't remember anything." Kari was shocked  
he was injured?" She really hoped that T.K. was all right, so they all went to T.K.'s room. T.K. said  
"Mom, who are all these people and what are they doing here?" "There your friends honey and  
they came to help you," she said as she left the room. Suddenly everyone went to T.K. and   
started telling him who he is and all the great adventures they had. Well everyone except   
Davis went to T.K. instead he was thinking that know that T.K. dosen't know who he is he can't  
get in the way of me and my girl.  
What the others were saying surprised T.K. he actually went to a world inside the   
computer and he met many new creatures there called Digimon. Suddenly Kari spoke up,"You  
guys can I speak to T.K. alone?" Everyone did as she said and left the room.  
She talked to T.K."You really don't remember much so remember this you are a special  
boy T.K. and you are a digidestined. Also I want to give you something that I should have given  
you when I was little." T.K. didn't know what she was taking about and she was about to say  
something when she put her lips on his for a silent kiss. T.K. felt like he was in heaven but how  
can she be kissing him something told him that he knew her very well. After the kiss everyone  
came in and decided to go to the Digiworld except T.K. of course. Everyone went to the   
computer and said "Digiport open."   
In the Digiworld Ken came and said to them,"Digidestined I'd like you to meet a new  
dark Digimon, his name is Darkmangamon." Suddenly Darkmangamon came out he kind of   
looked like MangaAngemon but in a dark kind of way. "Ahhh! who is that?" Darkmangamon,he is   
a virus type Digimon and was sealed away a long time ago by to angel digimon. "If he wants to   
fight angel Digimon then lets go Gatomon."Right, Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon" The other  
Digimon quickly digivolve after her. Darkmangamon was too strong and quickly knocked out   
everyone except Angewomon. Kari said,"We can't beat him alone we need Angemon." T.K. knew  
he had to something so he went to the computer and said,"Digiport open."  
When he went to the Digiworld he saw Kari and the others fighting Darkmangamon  
Patamon digivolved into Angemon and Angemon and Angewomon both attacked Darkmagamon  
with their attacks and killed him while Ken escaped. After they all went back to the real world   
Yolie asked,"Hey T.K. you want to play some B-Ball?" "B-Ball?"T.K. replied. "I really don't   
remember everything." "Alright then lets get to work,"said Kari.  
  
What do you think like it hate it please reply.  
  



End file.
